


Divine Wind

by altairattorney



Category: Okami
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issun’s attempts at Galestorm are not exactly what you’d call successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Wind

“Stop that, Ammy! Lemme try once more!”  
  
The tiny blow of air hit Amaterasu’s nose, making her sneeze. Before he knew, Issun had tumbled down on the grass.

She barked gleefully. _That_ had been a nice chance to teach the little punk a lesson.  
  
“Whaddya doing? Are ya trying to mess around with _me_?”  
  
As hard as he tried, he could not bounce away. Her paw was firm on his cloak. Amaterasu giggled – she could picture his small face, all red with anger.

“You dumb wolf! I am supposed to _practice_ if I want to impro-”

She lowered her head to smell him, teasingly. He had a curious smell – of leaves, maybe, and fresh ink. She poked him lightly with her muzzle.  
  
 _Is that divine wind to you? Try this._

The next thing Issun knew was that he was flying _really_ high. No more than a few inches, actually, but enough to make his head spin. Much to his relief, he landed between Amaterasu’s ears, on his usual spot.

He had no time to sigh. She was already running.

You really needed to be a god to run like that, he guessed. She was racing with the wind, and had already won. She always won anway.

He held tight to her fur, and watched Taka Pass become a blur of green and brown. The petals and the leaves fell to the earth, shaken by her speed – just above her paws, the grass melted in a haze, becoming one with the sky.

She barked, jumped and barked. He took in a deep breath.

_Try again now, great wandering artist._

Issun found himself on the ground, with Amaterasu staring at him. Her wolf smile was truly unique when she had fun.  
  
Frowning at her, he unsheathed Denkomaru. Kazegami just _had_ to favor him this time. Or else.

A powerful gust made the forest bend. As the branches whistled, fresh petals covered the path to Kusa Village.

He jumped back on Amaterasu’s head, smirking.

“Well, Ammy? You thought I’d give up so soon?”

In silence, in secret, Amaterasu lay down her Celestial Brush. On his plane, she raised her head and arranged a small jump.

_Good job, little bug._

**Author's Note:**

> It is my dear friend Léa's birthday, and she asked for random cute fluff. There it is <3


End file.
